User blog:ColesKollexion/The Story of how Rage Bee got his Revenge on Spicy Bee
The Intro Once upon a time, Rage Bee was chilling out, killing tunnel bear. After that, they went to the hive. There, Rage Bee saw a new bee, a mythic bee. He found him and introduced himself. Spicy bee laughed at the rage bee. "What is so funny?" Rage Bee said. "You are 2 rarities below me, and you look like you are trying to become me XD." Spicy Bee exclaimed. Rage Bee got so angry he created 2000 rage tokens and filled the entire map with them! "Excuse me? I am not impersonating you one teeny tiny bit my dude." Rage Bee said in his angriest voice ever. "Oh, so you wanna fight little guy?" Spicy Bee said in a furious voice. "N-no sir" Rage Bee said in a frightened voice. The Next Day Hello Mr. Beekeeper! Rage Bee said in a wrathy voice. "Ugh, it's you" said Spicy Bee in a disgusted voice. "What are you gonna do to me?" said Rage Bee in a terrified, yet with a bit of fury in his voice. "You know what, I am feeling nice today, I will steal 1 half of your rage tokens, ok?" Spicy Bee said in a mocking voice. "P-p-p-please don't, I'm so sorry for doing whatever I was doing ok?" Rage Bee said in a begging voice. "Pfft, whatever" Spicy said in a completely annoyed voice. Rage Bee continues on with his day, but makes his beekeeper incredibly sad because he wouldn't drop enough rage tokens. 7:00PM "I need to get revenge on that bee, but how? He is technically right, I am 2 rarities below him and am no where near as strong as him, but just as Audrey Hepburn said, "Nothing is impossible" I believe I can get revenge!" Rage Bee said with true belief in his voice. I can do it tomorrow. The Next Day Spicy Bee comes up right behind Rage Bee and scares him a lot. "Lol, you look like a Cheerio Chicken Nugget!" Spicy Bee says with a mocking voice. Rage Bee made a swift move and secretly stole all of his passive ability tokens. "Hey, what do you think you are doing?" said Spicy Bee. "I am pulling a fast one." Rage Bee said. The beekeeper looked at Spicy Bee and was so dissapointed in him, he pulled a mythic egg out and almost replaced Spicy Bee. "Stop!" Rage Bee yelled. "We can all be friends, even though violence is my favorite thing, we can all be friends!" Rage Bee announced. They made friends with Spicy Bee and they lived friends forever on! Apparently, the day before all this happened, the beekeeper and Rage Bee made a plan to pull a fast one on him and steal all of his passive ability tokens. The beekeeper got so dissapointed in him and threw the plan out and decided to almost replace Spicy Bee with another mythic bee. They respectfully returned all of the tokens to each other. The Moral "We can all be friends no matter what happens in life. In the end, we are all better friends together than anything else we can be. -ColesKollexion Category:Blog posts Category:2020SE